Move Along
by Marked-TIVA
Summary: Korra just can't seem to catch a break. Just a short little one shot, hope you enjoy


"What's wrong with you?" Mako's voice was strangely calm, and Korra couldn't help but scoff at it. All week, all week, all the guy has done was yell at her. 'You were supposed to do this,' 'You were supposed to that,' Well there's a lot of things she's supposed to do and quite frankly, it's overwhelming. She's supposed to be the Avatar, supposed to bring down Amon, supposed to be a fire ferret, supposed to ignore the little twinge of pain she gets in her heart every single time she sees Asami. She's starting to lose herself in the mess of everything.

"For the last time, there's nothing wrong with me, forgive me for having an off week." She shoved her helmet in his gut, causing him to take a few steps back, and proceeded to walk away. "Don't wait up for me in the morning either to start practice; I'm going to be late, if I even get to show up at all." And with that she disappeared into the changing room.

Mako growled, rather impressively for a human, in frustration. What the hell was her problem? Off week? Is she even able to have one of those things? Is _anyone _capable of having it? If she's frustrated it's nothing she can't take out on the competition. The only reason he even bothered to ask is because he's never seen her act so out of character, it was starting to bother him. He turned his honey colored eyes to his brother, who gazed at him with an anxious expression. He grunted before shifting his eyes away once more. Where was the strong, defiant, and reckless Korra? Well, she was still all of those things, but there was just something missing, something the through the whole 'badass' personality off. His eyes glazed over in thought before a melodic voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Mako!" Asami's emerald eyes sparkled with mirth at the sheer sight of him, and his heart skipped a beat or two in return. "That was kind of a close game but I knew you would beat them, you always do!" She nestled into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are we still on for tonight?" Her long eyelashes fluttered enchantingly, her eyes peering up from underneath them.

"Y-yeah of course! Just let me get changed and we can go." Asami eagerly nodded and she released her hold on a flustered Mako. He hastily walked over to the door, completely forgetting about his stressful situation until he ran into the source of it. Korra fell to a heap on the floor and opened her mouth to curse at him, but she closed her mouth just as quickly and chuckled in an almost dark fashion.

"Asami? Are you out there?" Her eyes stayed on his person even though the question wasn't directed at him.

"Oh Korra, how are you? Your game was amazing by the way." Mako's little beauty popped her head from behind the door. Korra shook her head as if saying 'of course'. Is there anything else in the world that could distract Mako as well as she did?

"Thanks, and I'm fine. And as much as I would _love_ to stay and chat, I have priorities that need to be fulfilled. Catch you later." She swiftly pushed her way past the couple and sent a small smile to Bolin before running away.

"Oh my, did I do something wrong?" Asami asked innocently and shot a worried glance in the direction Korra had ran off to.

"No! No of course not, she's just having a bad week." Mako's attempt to comfort his girlfriend worked succesfully, for she simply brushed it off and her mind shifted back to her current object of adoration.

"Well hurry up and get dressed, we have reservations!" She giggled merrily and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll be waiting for you in the mobile." She sauntered away and his gaze followed her like the love sick puppy he was. Bolin merely observed him for a moment before rolling his eyes. What an idiot. He loves his brother to death but he could be so incredibly dense. He sighed to himself; maybe he could tell Mako about Korra's feelings? It might make it easier for everyone to just get this out of the way now. He thought about it seriously before he shook his head; this is something his older brother needed to figure out for himself.

"You should hurry up bro. I'm going to hit the sheets early so I'm locking up once you leave." Bolin cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Don't stay out too late," If it was Mako and Korra going out his words would have been said in a teasing manner, but instead it was used more as a dismissive tone. After sharing a few more words with his brother Bolin went away as well, leaving Mako alone. While pulling the new shirt Asami had gotten him over his head, his mind wondered for a bit. So now it wasn't only Korra that was off, but his brother as well. He mocked himself in denial, believing it was all in his head. Throwing his father's scarf around his neck, he journeyed to go meet Asami.

* * *

It was during the ride home, listening to music that caressed both Mako's and Asami's ears while they cuddled, that he heard the news the really should've only been heard by Korra. The radio made a semi screechy sound before smoothing out once more the reveal an oily voice.

"My little avatar, I told you I had a plan didn't I? How did you like the surprise of returning to the air temple only to find your little tutor missing? I trust you got my other message, but with the chaos going on around there I doubt you had the time to read it. We'll be meeting soon; you'll know where to find me."

* * *

Two hours later he's preventing her from finding Tenzin. Pinning her down while she was thrashing against his body.

"Get the _fuck_ off of me!" She screeches at him, and the only reason she hasn't fire or water bended his ass off of her is because she doesn't like it when he's hurt.

"You can't seriously be thinking about facing him on your own! You can't be the avatar if you're _dead_!" Despite the earlier statement made, she knees him in the gut, causing him to lose his grip and giving her the chance to wiggle away from him.

"He won't kill me!" Korra grips her fist in frustration. And the look Mako gives her is a cross between dead panned and furious. The both rise to their feet and glare at each other for a fleeting moment.

"Are you stupid? Of course he'll kill you; you're his public enemy number one!" The veins in his neck strain as he lashes out on her.

"I know that! But he told me, damn it, he told me he'd save me for last, and I'm not going to sit down here letting Tenzin _die _alone and leaving his family helpless! I refuse to be a coward about this, and I'm not going to let his family suffer. I'm not going to let his baby grow up without getting the chance to even know it's father! If anyone should understand it should be you!"

"You're right I do know! But I also know you won't stand a chance! At least let Bolin and me help-"

"NO! I'm not risking anyone, you and Bolin will. Stay. Out. Of. This." She all but growled.

"Why won't you let us help you?" Mako questioned in an exasperated fashion. He took a step forward, officially popping both their personal bubbles. "Look I know it doesn't really seem like it all the time but we're here for you. You helped save Bolin, so it's only fair we h-" His eyes widened in shock as Korra silenced him with a kiss. He stood there for what seemed like forever, his mind going a mile a minute while her lips cradled his. Just as his eyes were about to drift shut she pulled away.

"If you guys died I don't know what I would do with myself," She confessed weakly. "If I'm hurt you can find another water bender for your team. There won't be any fire ferrets if two-thirds of them are dead. I promise both you and Bolin that I will come back alive." She turned away but Mako only flipped her around to face him again. He was going to try once more to convince her but she silenced him once more the best way she knew how. Her heart fluttered when she felt him respond this time and his hands trailed down to her waist. She pulled back abruptly and stared at him in a painful yet loving way. Her lips caressed his once more before she whispered against his lips. "I like you."

Before he could even blink water shot him away from Korra and suddenly the woman that was just in his arms was riding Naga, her body disappearing in the distance. He groaned in irritation, both at himself and Korra. At Korra because she was such an idiot at times, and at himself because his heart wouldn't stop leaping in his chest, Asami was basically banished from his mind, and the only thing that filled it was Korra and the intense feelings he felt for her. He wanted to laugh at himself but instead he sat up and looked longingly in the distance. He ran his hand down his face and laughed lightly.

"You better not die Korra; you can't just die and leave me feeling the way I do."

* * *

**Alright well that was kind of crappy to be honest. It was rushed and I'm in a bad mood But I really like this fandom and to me this couple is really cute so even though I don't have time I made this anyway. I dislike Asami, and If I were to make this a full blown story I would've made her evil. But ehh, maybe when I finish my other story I'll cam back to this and try again. If you want a sequel to this or and extra chapter or whatever you can leave it in a review and yeh...I might do it. Anyway review if you want. Have a nice day**

**-Marked-Tiva  
**


End file.
